A Huntsman's Guild
by Monty Ozpin
Summary: Vol 1: After the events of the Vytal Festival and her team split up, Ruby doesn't give up on her dreams to become a huntress. Instead of going to Haven however, Ruby decides to form a guild of Huntsman to deal with the immediate problems. Increased Grimm attacks, rise of crime, the wrath of the White Fang. With such high negativity, will Ruby and her guild be able to help?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

She was worried, no, downright scared on what she was about to do. Normally she would have been happy, maybe a little giddy at the thought of going to her boss for a talk. But that was before the attack on the Vytal Festival, before her boss had taken the Maiden of Autumn's powers, before the incident on the top of Beacon Tower. She didn't know what happened, but the aftermath was widely known across Remnant. A flash of blinding light, and the dragon was frozen.

She walked down the hall, her dark brown heels clicking against the stone floor. After she and her partner went running for the tower as soon as the explosion happened they found their boss still alive. From what they were told of the maiden's powers they never expected to find her as badly injured as she was. Who was strong enough to do this to her. That's when she saw her. That red cloaked girl, Ruby Rose lying on the ground nearby. How could she? How could this child do this to her mistress? How dare she do this to her mistress! She drew her chained revolver-sickles ready to make sure this kid would never wake up again. However when her partner spotted the old scythe wielding huntsman climbing up the tower she was forced to retreat with her partner while carrying her boss.

She turned the corner to see a narrow hallway with a closed door at the end. Dread began to build up in her stomach. They were lucky when they found an abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of the Mistral Trade Route. It was out of the way and a good place for temporary lodgings, for those on the run that is. The building itself was old, worn and in places falling apart. Cobwebs littered every corner, layers of dust rested on almost everything they didn't touch. Broken glass and debris scattered across the floor. Her heels broke a shard of glass in half as she continued on. It didn't make her feel safe at all being here. But until her boss decided to move out they were stuck there, and they were, for two weeks.

She pulled a lock of her mint green hair back behind her ears. Her boss had never been the same since she was brought back. She was much more powerful after obtaining the powers of the Fall Maiden, but that wasn't what scared her. What scared her was that her boss had become more unhinged, more obsessed. She wanted nothing more that to please her, to give her what she wanted, to be held by her and told everything would be fine. But it wasn't. She couldn't give her what she wanted. She couldn't please her.

She reached the door at last and gently knocked her knuckles against it. A pause of silence surrounded her. She could hear her own heartbeat increasing with fear. There was no answer. Deciding to no longer delay the inevitable she gingerly grasped the door handle and slowly opened the door. The room had almost fallen apart, but it wasn't because of the ageing foundations and walls, it was because of the lone woman standing by the window in the far end of the room. The room looked like it used to be a main office, a wide room with book cases against the walls paralleling each other. With a desk and chair for the man in charge at the back of the room and a large window behind it. Now however, the book cases were but splinters on the floor with a touch of ash. Large holes in the walls that looked like something exploded through them. The chair for the desk was in a blaze, the leather already burnt away leaving only the springs and slowly melting plastic. The desk was all that remained undamaged, for how long was debatable as a woman in a red dress with gold linings was leaning on it with two hands.

"C-Cinder?" The brown skinned girl stuttered as she approached slowly.

"What is it... Emerald?" Cinder slowly spoke, not even turning around to face her. Emerald paused in her advance, fear freezing her in place. It was too late for her to run now, she wouldn't let her. She had no choice but to see this through to the end, no matter how painful it could be.

"I-It's just... we've been here for so long now... and we've not heard any more from Adam and the White Fang... or anything from you... S-so..." Emerald had to stop to catch her breath. Her skin was sweating from how hot the room was. She was sure it wasn't this hot when she first walked in.

"S-so... we were wondering... w-what is out next move from here?" Emerald finally forced out. She bowed her head and folded her hands behind her back, if only to hide how much they were shaking. A deathly silence followed for a few seconds, but felt like a few minutes to Emerald, until a silk like voice flowed through the air.

"We are not moving on from here... until I say we are..." Cinder spoke with finality and a hint of aggression. Emerald didn't like this. The Cinder she knew spoke with confidence and a calm and collected demeanour, not one of aggression and a threatening and scary aura. How she longed for the old Cinder to come back.

"T-then... is there anything you would like done ma'am?" Emerald then asked, straightening back up.

"I want Ruby Rose dead," Cinder spoke immediately, her hands clenching in fists. Emerald was taken back by how quick she answered and how much hate was oozing from her words.

"I-... uh... you want us to go back into Vale and kill that kid? But we are the most wanted criminals in the Kingdom and the security has increased since the Vytal Festival. There's no way we could go back there now to kill some kid. I do..." Emerald couldn't finish as she felt something wrapped around her throat. Cinder without turning her head had used her powers to create a fiery whip that choked the air from Emerald.

"I was supposed to be strong... I was supposed to be feared... I was supposed to be powerful... I am the Fall Maiden, stronger than any hunter, stronger than Ozpin! So why..." Cinder finally turned to face Emerald in a rage, her fiery amber eyes piercing into Emeralds red eyes. "WHY WAS THAT KID ABLE TO DO THIS TO ME?!"

Emerald had tears in her eyes. Cinder received many injuries from the top of Beacon Tower, injuries she was able to quickly recover from thanks to her Aura. However she was left permanently scared, almost half of Cinder's face on her right side was scarred. The flesh was red and jagged, almost like the skin was completely gone and only showed the muscle. Cinder pulled her fiery leash and brought Emerald to her knees.

"C-Cinder...I...I...Can't..."Emerald reached out helplessly with one hand while desperately clutching onto the leash that not only constricted her throat but also burned her flesh. Cinder then pulled the whip to the side, sending Emerald flying towards the wall. She crashed into it with a thud and fell to the ground, pieces of debris and dust from the wall showered over her. Free from the leash Emerald choked with both hands to her neck, pain from the burns and the harsh dust scraping the inside of her wind pipe with every gasp of breath. Cinder glared with unhinged rage at Emerald then turned back to the desk.

"Now leave me! Do not disturb me again!" Cinder ordered as she slammed her fist down on the desk. Emerald practically crawled half way across the room before she was able to get to her feet and run out the room, still gasping for clean air in the dust filled warehouse.

Cinder was left alone again. Her hand slowly reached up to her scarred face, the tips of her fingers barely touching the rough skin. Tears built up in the corner of her eyes. Her dreams of becoming the strongest and most feared had come true the moment she acquired the Maidens' powers, when she defeated Ozpin and brought the Dragon to Beacon. Everything was going to plan... until Ruby Rose showed up.

Ruby Rose... that name made her stomach coil and her blood boil. The thought of that smiling kid to defeat her just like that made her sick. She shattered her dreams. She scarred her face. Cinder wanted nothing more than to charge back to Vale with all her powers and put an end to her. But she couldn't. After executing her plan she was to await word from her Queen to find out what her next move would be. Since the CTT was destroyed in Vale the use of scrolls were almost useless now. So she will wait here in this run down warehouse.

She will continue to wait. She will wait in this room while she daydreams of causing nothing but malicious, agonizing pain on little red Ruby Rose.


	2. Vol 1 Chapter 1: Make a Difference

_**Hello. My name is Monty Ozpin.**_

 _ **I first and forth most wish to thank you the reader for giving this AU a chance. There are many talented writers in the RWBY fandom that do not get the recognition they deserve.**_

 _ **I use to write for the RWBY fandom before on another account but sadly succumbed to other commitments and lost the passion of the previous stories. I may return to them one day but I feel I need a fresh start on a new account with new ideas.**_

 _ **Now I know the most common use of fanfiction is to read ones favourite romantic pairings in either the most adorable or the most erotic situations. However I have no plan on doing any of that in this story and possibly future stories. As much as that sentence can be a turn off from the story, I plan to let things happen naturally. Letting it even be a surprise to even myself if any of the characters decides to take their relationships further.**_

 _ **This story is an idea that came about after Volume 3 ended. It slightly alters from the show and becomes its own AU story. What if from the fall of Beacon all the students grouped together to form guild to continue their work as huntresses? What if they took up brand new missions that could break and make friendships? What if Ruby was the one that ended up leading them all?**_

 _ **Welcome... to 'A Huntsman's Guild – Volume 1'**_

 **Chapter 1: Make a Difference**

The white snow lay peacefully across the land like a white carpet on the grass. A robin fluttered his feathers on a branch as he chirped in the morning light. Rabbits poked their fuzzy heads out from the holes they've burrowed themselves in, huddling for warmth in their tight nit home. Inside a hole in a tree slept a red squirrel, dreaming of a warmer and colourful time where he would dig up all his buried nuts and happily feast upon them.

In the middle of the beautiful scenery was a cosy wooden home. The house belonged to Taiyang Xiao Long and his two daughters, Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long. He was in the kitchen area in front of the stove; currently turn over the bacon slices in his sizzling pan. A wide smile spread across his face as the scent made him all the hungrier. Everything in this setting looked as if it was in a fairy tale story. It was a nice secluded area away from all the troubles of the world, which in fact it was.

No one could imagine the fear that had spread across the world of Remnant. After Cinder's attack everyone was on edge. Panic spreading across the kingdoms over what was broadcasted to the world. Atlesian soldiers firing upon the innocents of Vale. Without the CCT in operation neither of the kingdoms could contact each other to find out what was going on. Was Atlas waging war on Vale? Even during the Vytal festival that celebrated the ceasefire and peace between all kingdoms. The fear of war had everyone scared. And that just kept feeding the Grimm.

Since the attack the Grimm had been more active, multiple attacks across the continents. Towns were being raided, caravans being attacked, hordes of the soulless beasts marching through civilization and cutting down everyone in their path. It had been the worst case of Grimm activity since the discovery of Dust. That's what he thought as he took a swig from his trusty flask. Qrow Branwen stood outside in the snow with a troubled frown on his head. Since the disappearance of Ozpin he had been trying to fill his shoes, investigating everything that was going on with Cinder and her Queen.

With a sigh that instantly turned to mist in the cold weather he trudged his boots through the snow as he made his way to the home of his team mate and in-law. He didn't need to knock and wait for an invitation. He was always welcome in Tai's abode. Opening the door and closing it behind him he shook his shoulders of the snow that rested on his shoulders. Tai would probably have a few words to say about the snow melting on his floorboards but he was too busy cooking breakfast. He decided that this was for the best. He wasn't the person he wanted to talk to anyway. He happily welcomed the warm air as he rubbed his hands together, the cold chill from his limbs slowly disappearing. He made his way towards the stairs, heading up them for a certain red cloaked girl.

He walked over to her door and tapped it with his knuckles lightly.

"Come in."

He turned the door knob and opened the door. Standing by her bed tying the last knot on her corset with her back to him was his niece Ruby Rose. She was fully dressed in her black and red combat outfit bar her cloak that was neatly folded on her bed next to her. She looked over her shoulder to see the new arrival, greeting him with a happy smile. "Hi Uncle Qrow."

"You seem to be fully rested," Qrow stated with a grin, leaning against the wall by the door. Ruby nodded her head enthusiastically as she turned towards her cloak.

"Yup. I'm so happy to be out of that bed. No more aches, no more pains, just me feeling great!" Ruby picked up her cloak and placed it around her shoulders, tieing it to her shirt.

"Well if thats the case then you should be ready for your trip to Haven then. No doubt you've been looking forward to it," Qrow crossed his arms with a grin. Qrow then saw something he didn't expect from the young girl. She paused for a second as she finished tying on her cloak, as if hesitant in the idea of going to Haven. As long as Qrow knew Ruby he never saw her falter in her resolve in fighting to protect the innocents. Something was up, causing Qrow to frown.

"That's your plan right?" Qrow asked curiously. There was another pause.

"...I...uhm...," Ruby pressed the tips of her index fingers together as she looked away from Qrow nervously. She tried to collect her thoughts before turning towards her Uncle. "I've thought long and hard about it... and I decided not to go."

"...Why?" Qrow pressed on, his eyes narrowing as he stared down to his neice. Ruby faltered under his gaze, looking down and away from him. But then she shook her head and straightened up, arms by her side and stood defiantly to Qrow.

"I don't think it's the right move for me to make. I am a huntress in training and I shouldn't be going on a revenge mission against Cinder. As much as..." Ruby looked down to the ground. She took a deep breath and slowly exhaled, her hands clenching into fists and relaxing. Once she was sure her emotions wouldn't get the better of her she looked back up to Qrow.

"As much as I wish to look for her and bring justice for all she has done. There are people that are scared a... and terrified of everything and everyone. The White Fang attacks and crime spreading across Vale is spreading sadness, despair, anger and fear. Everything that draws out the Grimm and right now it's worse than it's ever been. A-also... I...I...gah!" She turned to the side slightly and slapped her face. Leaving only a very faint red patch on her cheek she turned back to Qrow and stepped forward.

"I'm only a huntress in training. There are much more experienced people that are more suited to deal with Cinder than I am. I mean... l...look at P-Pyrrha! She was the best fighter out of all of us and she- Gah!" Ruby turned away again with her hand up to her face, shielding her tears from Qrow. She had experienced loss before. Her mother was taken from her at a young age, to see her go off on a mission to never return. The countless times asking her father and Yang when mummy was coming home, only to have saddened looks returned as they couldn't think of an answer that wouldn't hurt Ruby even more. Qrow had hoped Ruby would never have to go through anything like that again. Then during the attack she loses two of her friends in one night. Stepping forward he slowly pulled Ruby towards him, holding her in comfort as he feels her hands clutch onto him.

"Shhh its okay... its okay..." Qrow whispered to her as he rubbed the top of her back almost fatherly.

"I...I know my team and I went out fighting Cinder's people an... and the White Fang and all. But I know that we'd not stand a chance against her now that she's this... Maiden. S-so I don't think charging out with my friends to look for her... is the right thing for me to do," Ruby forced out as she rubbed her face against his grey vest to dry her tears.

"Ruby..." Qrow began but Ruby shook herself out from his chest and looked up to him, new determination in her slightly red eyes.

"But that doesn't me I plan to do nothing!" Ruby made it clear to him. "I don't plan to sit about doing nothing. Like I said before, there's the White Fang, criminals and the Grimm that are causing so much problems now. Helping the people in Vale and killing Grimm is something I know I can do. It can also help clear the name of the Huntsman and bring back the trust of the people."

"So what you are saying is... you are actually going to let the grownups take care of a problem for once?" Qrow asked with a raised eyebrow. Ruby lowered her head with a sigh.

"If it'll stop more of my friends from ending up like Pyrrha then yes...," Ruby nodded her head slowly, almost expecting what Qrow would say next.

"Ruby... this is the life that we've chosen. We knew that there would be a chance that we might not make it back home," Qrow placed a hand on her shoulder. Ruby expected this response. She shrugged his hand off her shoulder and looked back up to him.

"Yes but I know not to lead my friends into a suicide mission. I've learnt from Mountain Glenn what could happen because of my carelessness. I've learnt what kind of enemy we are facing and I'm trying to not only save them from facing an enemy of impossible odds. But also moving their skills to another situation that would not only benefit them but the people involved," Ruby motioned Qrow toward her desk and she opened a draw and pulled out sheets of papers, spreading them out across the desk.

"You weren't kidding when you said you thought long and hard..." he commented as he leaned over the desk, examining what Ruby was showing him.

"I've written down my thoughts while I've been recovering in bed and came up with this idea. I couldn't do much lying around and I was soooo bored. But anyway, there are hundreds of problems happening right now in the Kingdom of Vale. Grimm attacks, crime attacks, White Fang attacks. All of this is causing negative emotions to flow and when an entire Kingdom is... blasting all that emotion in the air it attracts the Grimm. Which makes the people unhappy and that attracts even more Grimm. You could send an army of Huntsman to go after Cinder but what would it be all for if the home you are trying to protect are getting overrun by the Grimm?" Ruby explained while pointing to one sheet of paper detailing what she just explained, along with more notes added in and some doodles of Grimm.

"Right...?" Qrow questioned as he eyed the Grimm doodles curiously. Ruby pulls the sheet of paper out of his hand and gives him another one.

"Now, years ago before Huntsmen became the elite defenders that took up jobs from the Kingdoms Council or mission boards, they were their own independent factions. There were Guilds that ran by their own rules because there were no Kingdoms to govern then," Ruby explained to Qrow as he read what seemed to be an essay written on the subject. With a grading mark on the corner of the page, Qrow deducted that this was one of Ruby's school studies.

"You studied about this in Beacon 'eh?" Qrow smirked to Ruby, a little proud on how serious she took her studies on the academic side of things.

"W-well I uhm... it... interested me 'is all," Ruby shyly muttered as she scratched the back of her neck, causing Qrow to chuckle.

"Well if you know a lot about it then you should also know that not all the Guilds back then were good, some Huntsmen Guilds were dark and full of murderers and criminals," Qrow placed the paper on the desk.

"Well yes there were a few bad eggs, but the good ones had a system where they would have a few scouts as it were looking for jobs to bring back to their guild halls. Once there they would be put a board for any Hunter or Huntress to pick and choose. The jobs could be from protecting someone from a group of thugs for a short time, eliminating Grimm attacking village, clearing out a Grimm nest, you name it. It was a system that worked for years before there were even CTT towers!" Ruby exclaimed with great interest.

"So what you propose is that we form a Huntsman's Guild with your rag tag friends?" Qrow asked as he turned towards his niece with his arms crossed. Ruby suddenly felt nervous under his stare, fearing that he would disprove of then idea.

"You need the best Huntsman in the world to help fight against Cinder... But for everyone else that wants to help I think this would be the best option. While the elite go a find Cinder we'll be making sure the Grimm are pushed back and that positive emotions start building up again. No more negativity, no more continuous Grimm attacks," Ruby concluded as she looked up to him. Qrow's stone faced stare remained the same as he looked down upon the red cloaked girl. Ruby nervously played with her hands, finding her fingers wrestle with each other more interesting than her Uncles glare.

"Y-you don't think so?" Ruby meekly asked as she made a quick glance up to him before looking back at her hands. Qrow sighed as he uncrossed his arms and gently grasped Ruby's chin with his thumb and finger. He tilted up Ruby's head to make her look at him, her silver eyes gingerly looking into his.

"I think you are becoming more and more like your mother each day," Qrow smiled down to his niece, uplifting her spirit and confidence. "I think you may be onto something big here. While I am considered as 'the elite' as you put it I won't be able to help you every step of the way. But I'll do what I can to make sure that you create this guild."

"Really?! You would help me?" Ruby shone a smile as bright as Yang's hair when she was angry. Qrow smirked and ruffled the top of her hair with his hand.

"I take it you know what you need to get this idea of yours off the ground?" Qrow asked as he walked back to the door.

"We'll need a Guild hall with living conditions, more Huntsmen, someone out in the field to get us the jobs, a way for us to restock on dust, bullets and weapon parts. There's so much to think about," Ruby crossed her arms, lifting one finger to tap her chin as she was lost in thought.

"Not to rain on your parade, but you are also a pipsqueak. It's probably going to be difficult for a young girl like you to be taken seriously by the adults of the world," Qrow pointed out, causing Ruby to cross her arms with a frown.

"I know that. It's why I plan to let our actions speak for us first, and then we'll cross that bridge when we get to it," Ruby nodded. Qrow smiled to his niece, knowing that there was nothing going to change her mind. As soon as she puts her mind on something it's near impossible to talk her out of it. He learnt this many years ago when Ruby confronted him and declared that she wanted to learn how to wield a scythe weapon. Tai blamed him for being a bad influence on her, which really annoyed the old scythe master. If anything Tai is the worst influence on the impressionable girl, if that blonde coward had his way he would... No. Qrow stopped himself from going down that road again. He promised for her sake he wouldn't sink into those thoughts again.

"Well seems like nothing's going to stop you, have you even told your father about this plan of yours?" Qrow then smirked as he watched the young girl stiffen and look away, finding the nearby wall more interesting at this particular moment. "You plan on sneaking out then?"

"...When my friends get later on today," Ruby muttered as she nervously rubbed the back of her neck. Qrow couldn't help but smirk at the thought of Tai's reaction to Ruby suddenly leaving, but he quickly shook it off.

"You know what Dad's like. If I tell him he would do everything to keep me home. Heck it was a nightmare to convince him to let me go to Beacon. With how things are now he'd never let me leave... I have to go... I can't sit and do nothing," Ruby looked to the door as she wrung her right wrist with a hint of fear.

"Ruby you have to follow your heart. You can't let someone stop you from doing the right thing," Qrow walked up to Ruby. "If you truly believe that this is something you must do then you do it. You are a special girl Ruby, you have the potential to do great things. The only thing that can stop you... is you," He then as Nora would call it, booped her on the nose. "So get out there kiddo and make a difference."

Ruby smiled to Qrow, overflowing with joy inside of her that she couldn't help but wrap her arms around her Uncle and squeeze him in a tight hug, one that Qrow was more than happy to return. They spent a moment or two like this until Qrow eventually parted from her.

"Well I better get going then... do all that... 'Elite' stuff," Qrow made quotation signs with a smirk and turned the leave the room.

"U-uncle Qrow!" Ruby quickly called, halting him in his path. He looked over his shoulder to the young girl.

"I love you... be careful okay?" It was such an innocent request from a niece to her Uncle. It was a sign of her admiration and love for her family. But it was much more than that to Qrow. The sheer emotion suddenly struck a chord within his heart. It almost made him choke a sob right at that moment. But he swallowed the emotional lump at the back of his throat. He kept strong and didn't crack, managing to force a smile for Ruby.

"Ditto kiddo," Qrow then left the room, went down the stairs and left the Xiao Long home. He left as quietly as he entered. Not long afterwards Tai called out that breakfast was ready, so Ruby hurried down the stairs to eat. That day breakfast was bacon and eggs. Tai even made the shape of a smiling face for Ruby, causing her to smile before she tucked in. Yang didn't come down. She never came down. As she ate her breakfast Tai would leave her to go upstairs and give Yang her food. A few minutes would pass before he would come back down, that disheartened look on his face that made Ruby feel all the more guilty for what she planned to do. The man lost two wives and only had his daughters left. Both that wished to become huntresses, the very occupation that took away Ruby's mother. She hated seeing her dad like this. She wished to take away the pain he felt, not add to it. But she had to leave. She couldn't sit here and do nothing when she knew that she could do something to help. It was why she went to Beacon in the first place. Why she went to Signal. She wanted to be the hero, not for the popularity, but for the people. And now it was important that she left, now more than ever. She would make her mother and father proud. She just hopped that he would forgive her for this.

After finishing breakfast Tai took the plates and went to the sink to wash them. Ruby decided to walk up behind him and give him a big hug.

"I love you dad," She muffled against his back. She heard a light chuckle come from her father as he turned around and returned the hug.

"I love you too Ruby. My little rose," He added a kiss on her head which made her give a quick squeeze before releasing him.

"I'm going to head back upstairs," She said as she backed away, trying not to cry at that moment. Knowing that this was the last time she would see him before she left.

"All right, you have fun up there," he said as she turned back around to clean the dishes. As Ruby went back up the stairs to finish the last of her packing she stopped in the hallway. To her right was Yang's room. Ruby tried numerous times to convince Yang to come out of her room but all had failed. Since Ruby would be leaving soon she decided to try one last time. She gently knocked her knuckles on the door and opened the door.

"Yang? How are you feeling today?" She got no answer. Yang was sat up against the headrest of her bed, looking out of the window. This was how Yang spent the entirety of her day. Ruby shuffled her feet on the spot nervously when she got no response, but decided to approach Yang at her bedside.

"So... Jaune, Nora and Ren are going to be here soon... and I'm going to be leaving with them," Ruby waited to see Yang's reaction, but grew more disheartened when she didn't get one. "We're going to go and help everyone in Vale. The land needs as much help as it can get, especially from Huntsman to counter all the stuff Cinder said." As she still didn't get a response she decided to ask what she really wanted. "It would be great if you could... come with us."

"I'm not going," Yang answered immediately. It startled Ruby how quickly Yang responded. It hurt her to see that the one person she always looked up to and thought would always be strong no matter what looked so defeated. She couldn't take it.

"I... I can't imagine what you are going through Yang but I know you are stronger than this. You are the one person that wouldn't let anything knock her down. You're the one person that would always hit back harder every time!" Ruby tried to reason with her.

"Just leave me alone Ruby... you do whatever you want," Yang mumbled back, still not looking at the young girl. Ruby couldn't stop the tears building in her eyes anymore.

"Please Yang I need you! I can't do this without you! We were going to be Huntresses remember? We were going to help the world be a better place like the stories you read to-"

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT!" Yang shouted as she finally turning to face her sister with crimson red eyes, forcing Ruby to recoil back. "I don't care about being a huntress! All I wanted to do was get a buzz, a rush of adrenaline, that's it! I don't care about being a Huntress! I don't care about the friends that left us! I don't care about helping people! What has becoming a Huntress ever done for me? HUH?" Yang lifted her stump to emphasis her point. Ruby couldn't stop the tears roll down her cheeks; it hurt her so much to see Yang this way.

"B-but... but Yang... What about all the good we had done while at Beacon? Look at Uncle Qrow, look at my mum-"

"Yeah cause being a Huntress worked out so well for her didn't it!" Yang snapped back. The silence in the room was deafening, suffocating even. After a few moments Yang finally realised what she said, her eyes fading back to their lilac colour. Yang would never forget the look on Ruby's face, the shocked face, and the wide pain filled eyes of betrayal, disgust, anger and heartbreak. Yang knew she crossed the line.

"...Ruby I-" Yang couldn't finish the sentence as she felt her head snap away from Ruby, now facing back out the window with a harsh stinging pain on her left cheek.

"How could you!" Ruby's broken voice hurt more than the moment Yang lost her arm. Ruby held the hand she used to slap her sister then ran out the room with her semblance. Slamming the door and leaving a trail of rose petals. This was just what Yang needed, more guilt and heartache added on top of her pain. She could chase after Ruby and plead for forgiveness, try to make it right again. But she remained in bed. She kept her head still. The pain in her face and heart adding tears to her eyes. She was a mess. She was broken, and she didn't know if she'd ever be fixed again.

Ruby had sped into her room and jumped on her bed, her face crushed into her pillow as she cried. How could she? How could her sister hurt her so? She loved Yang. She would have done anything for Yang to make her feel better. Now all she wanted was to get out of her home. Get as far away from Yang as possible. Never in her life could she imagine Yang using her mother against her like that. She would never forget that and at the moment, she will never forgive it. Fifteen minutes went by and Ruby had dried her eyes and sat calmly on her bed, a letter to her dad in hand. She wrote this note out last night and was quickly re-reading it. Deciding that it was fine she slowly placed it on the bed next to her. It was at that moment she heard something hit the window. Look up to investigate she saw two more pebbles hit the window. Ruby walked over to look outside. Standing in the snow below was Jaune, Ren and Nora.

This was it. This was where she would part ways from her family for who knows how long. Was she happy with how things were left off between them? With her Dad she had hugged him tightly and said she loved him. But Yang... maybe she should go back and end things on better terms. Ruby walked over to the bedroom door, placing her hand on the handle.

No. Ruby was still angry at her sister. She didn't want to see her. Yang made her choice to stay in bed and shut everyone else out. So Ruby turned back to the window and opened it. She already had her backpack filled with what she needed, sadly not Zwei, and her sweetheart was leaning on the wall next to the window. Picking up her Crescent Rose she slotted it behind her back and slung on her backpack.

She climbed up and stepped one foot out the window. This was where she would start her journey to make a difference, to help the innocent and change the world for the better. Everything she had trained for lead up to this very moment.

And with that, she took the leap of faith out of her bedroom window to her friends below.


End file.
